Liquid Courage
by aquarpisc
Summary: What will happen when Hermione notices that someone other than herself shows an interest in Ron? With the help of Harry and some alcohol.....perhaps the inevitable.


**Liquid Courage**

Hermione looked at Ron dancing with Lavender Brown with a glare in her eyes. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him since the party started. She had started to walk up to him when Lavender came out of nowhere and seized his arm, dragging him into the middle of the common room where the sofas had been moved to make a small dance floor. Ron had a sort of fearful look in his eye when she did that and mouthed a help to Hermione. She thought it was funny seeing Ron in that situation and just laughed at his state. The laughing soon stopped when Lavender proceeded to cling on him like a leech the rest of the night. She had seen him try to dodge her a couple of times but each time, she managed to stay close to him. It was obvious he wasn't having a good time but all the Firewhiskey he had been drinking was coming into effect and it seemed like he didn't know exactly what he was doing. What did he think he was doing drinking being a prefect and all?

Hermione couldn't talk herself, drinking at least six cups that night. _It's his fault I'm drinking,_ she thought to herself. But she knew in her heart it wasn't true. It was Lavender's. Or perhaps it was her own. If she had only gotten there a few minutes earlier and claimed him as her own. "Damn her," she said under her breath.

"Damn who?" a voice slurred behind her. Her eyes got wide and whipped around to see Harry with a goofy smile on his face swaying in his spot. "You don't mean that very beautiful, sexy girl Ron is dancing with are you?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," she growled moving toward the table where the whisky was. She poured herself another drink and gulped it down, all the time looking at Ron and Lavender out of the corner of her eye. "She's not that pretty."

Harry laughed at her. "You're hopeless Hermione," he put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you just go over there and take what's rightfully yours?"

"What?" she shrieked. "What's rightfully-.Oh, honestly Harry. How can you say something so false? Honestly."

Harry looked at her, a smirk on his face. "You know it's true. You're yours and he's his- I mean," he slurred stopping to think about his words. He laughed at himself and started over. "You're his and he's-."

"Oh shut up Harry," she said getting an angry look. "I don't belong to anyone. Especially not Ronald Weasley."

"Oh really?" Harry asked. "Maybe you should let him know that."

She looked toward Ron and was surprised to see him looking straight at her. Hermione could feel her cheeks burn. She turned back to Harry and said, "Oh, and exactly how am I supposed to do that when he's obviously indisposed at the moment. Not that it's true anyway."

Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes and then thought for a moment and said quickly, "I'll handle that."

She started to protest but he was already gone. She watched as he reached the couple and whispered something in Ron's ear. A confused look appeared on Ron's face and he looked at Harry awkwardly. Harry also got a confused look on his face and she saw him say something when Ron motioned his head toward Lavender. Harry got a smile on his face and nodded. He turned toward Lavender as Ron headed toward Hermione. Lavender started to follow Ron when Harry grabbed her arm and she heard him shout out, "Lavender. I've been wanting to dance all night."

Lavender looked a little upset that someone had come between her and what she wanted but couldn't seem to get out of the situation Harry put her in. Ron made his way to the table and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He leaned down to Hermione and shouted over the music, "Harry said you wanted to say something to me."

Hermione got a little frightened at how close his head was to hers and lost all sense of thought. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, let's dance."  
Ron had just finished off his glass. "But I've been dancing all night. I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you too."

"Well I haven't," she said grabbing his arm. "And I want to dance."

She pulled him onto the dance floor and stumbled forward. She would have fallen if it wasn't for a pair of strongs arms that found her. Ron pulled her to him and she could feel his hot breath against her hair. Not sure if it was the alcohol in her or some other force that made her do it, but the next thing she knew, she had turned around in his arms and started swaying to the music. Ron followed her movements and for a few moments it seemed like they were the only two people in the room. Ron pulled her closer and she could feel him against her. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed and she would be damned if she let him see her falter just because he was this close to her. The music changed suddenly into a rather slow song and without thinking Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and proceeded to dance. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest when she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her, if possible, even closer. She didn't know what had come over her to become so brave. As the song continued, one of his hands lifted from her waist and moved into her hair. She looked up at him in curiosity but didn't object or question him. She wouldn't, even if she could because the next thing she knew, his lips were on her face. Hermione's mouth opened and a small oh escaped from her lips involuntarily. Ron didn't seem to notice because he continued to cover the left side of her face with slow, tiny kisses until he came to the nape of her neck. She felt his tongue graze slightly over it gasping quietly at the sensation that ran through her body. Without her realizing it, her hands had moved up to his hair and grasped it firmly. Her body shuttered and her breath came out in rasps as she felt a warm breeze on the spot he had just licked and realized it was his own breath as he blew against it. She moaned softly finally opening her eyes. To her surprise there were still many people in the common room. She was even more surprised when she realized no one was paying attention to the erotic scene unfolding before them. Most of them were too busy taking care of their own business to care about anyone elses.

Hermione's eyes fluttered a little when she felt a soft breath against her ear. "So what did you want to tell me?" he breathed, gently licking the inside of her earlobe.

Hermione groaned and managed to breathe out, "It's not important." She groaned again as his lips and tongue continued their attack on her ear.

"Are you sure?" he whispered huskily against her ear. She could only nod against his face. "Well I have something to say to you."

"What's that?" she managed to breathe out.

"This," he said pulling her head with his hand and crushed his lips against hers. Hermione breathed into his kiss and returned it with just as much force as he was giving. She had never experienced such a passionate kiss before. The one and only kiss she had before was with Viktor Krum which resulted in her slapping him because he wouldn't stop. She moaned into his mouth when he slipped his tongue in and played with hers. They continued until Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

She pulled her mouth away from his but kept her body against his and his mouth resumed his attack on her neck. Hermione looked around and saw Harry with a satisfied smile on his face and a raise of his eyebrows and he gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. She smiled back a greatful thanks and saw him motion his head toward another part of the room. She looked in that direction and noticed a very angry Lavender scowling at the sight of the guy she had tried to seduce all night in the arms of someone else besides her own. Hermione smiled smugly at her which almost faded when Lavender started walking toward them. Hermione quickly glanced at Harry who noticed it as well and was already starting in her direction to head her off. She saw Harry grab Lavender's arm and pressed her against him and started to dance with her. Hermione almost breathed a sigh of relief when Lavender didn't object and whispered in Ron's ear, "You want to get out of here?"

Ron smiled down at her and caught her lips in another deep kiss. "I thought you'd never ask," he breathed against her lips and grabbed her hand and headed toward the staircase. He stopped shortly making her bump into him from behind. She looked up wondering why he had stopped. He was looking from right to left. "Which way?"

Hermione thought for a second and wondered if they were even able to get away with it. She was so drunk at this point she didn't care. She took one look behind her back at her new enemy and smiled guiding him toward her own dormroom. _This will teach her not to mess with something, or in this case someone, that belongs to me, _Hermione thought spitefully. When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione squeaked when she was whipped around and Ron pulled her hard against him and pushed her against the wall. Their mouths were immediately upon each other and Ron let out a moan when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. She moaned loudly as he moved his hardness against her soft center. She moved against him desperately trying to get closer. "Gods, Hermione," he grunted as she continued to move against him. "Oh fuck."

He picked her up off the wall, her legs still wrapped around him. He was finding it quite difficult to see as she was still kissing him forcefully. He pulled his head away making sure he wasn't going to bump into anything. She used this opportunity to place wet kisses on his neck. She found a spot just behind his ear and sucked lightly. Ron almost dropped her from the sensation she caused him and it didn't help that he had had a lot to drink. She giggled drunkenly at his reaction. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," he said pushing her against the wall pushing himself into her and was greeted with a delighted gasp. "I could have easily dropped you."

"Shush," she whispered stopping suddenly looking into his eyes and gave him a soft, tender kiss. Ron could have crumbled to the floor and took her right then and there. They had never shared this sort of kiss before and in Ron's opinion, it couldn't have been more perfect. The kiss quickly became more intense.

"Which one's your room?" he whispered huskily, his arousal becoming more evident by the second.

"The one right behind you," she said against his face kissing his neck and he threw open the door and headed in. "The bed by the window," she said before he could ask.

He quickly strode across the room and tossed her on the bed in one flow. She landed with an 'umph' and stared up at him in anticipation. He smiled seductively as he stood in the moonlight staring down at her. "Well," she breathed heavily. "What are you waiting for?"

He smiled the lopsided smile he was famous for and said, "Calm down, woman." He silently laughed to himself knowing what he was in for but to his surprise she remained silent but glared playfully at him. "Good things come to those who wait."  
"And I've waited long enough," she said sitting up and crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was standing. She went to her knees and roamed a hand up his torso, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes you have, my love," he whispered giving her a soft kiss. He grabbed her hands that were placed on his shoulders and put them to her side. He stepped back a bit and reached for his shirt and in one movement pulled it up and over his head. He heard her gasp and watched as she studied him, a smile creeping up on her face.

She had not once ever seen him in the six years they had been friends with his shirt off and could never have been prepared for what she saw. Ron had grown up. Not just mentally, but physically. There was so much tone and definition in his arms, she hardly believed a simple game like Quidditch did all that. She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him closer to the bed. The next thing she did not only surprised Ron but herself when she reached out and sucked lightly on one of his nipples. A gasp of surprise escaped from his mouth as he felt her tongue run over and around it. And then she moved on to the next one lightly blowing air on it. Ron groaned and ran his hands through her hair and then roughly pulled her head off his chest. "My turn," he growled as he moved his mouth down to her breasts and sucked her nipple through her shirt. Hermione moaned loudly at how terribly erotic it felt. Ron couldn't seem to get enough. He grabbed her shirt and jerked it off violently. He kissed her roughly letting his tongue slip in and out. Hermione pulled him close so that she could feel his chest against her own reaching behind to unclasp her bra. The fabric fell down her shoulders and Ron stared down at them in awe. He had dreamed of this moment for the better part of two years. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered kissing her passionately. He climbed up on the bed and moved himself on top of her. Her legs fell open automatically, letting him settle in between. She let her head fall back and he kissed her neck, softly thrusting against her as she moaned for more.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked huskily in her ear thrusting slowly onto her once more. Hermione half groaned, half moaned in response, her hips bucking up asking for more. "Do you want this?" he asked repeating his movement as she let out another deep groan. "Or this?"

His hand was suddenly under her skirt rubbing against her knickers which were now soaking wet. Hermione grabbed his hand and to his surprise, guided his fingers under the fabric and moaned loudly. "A little eager are we?" he teased letting his fingers examine her folds. Hermione let out a breathy chuckle and raised her hips against his hand begging for more. "Yes ma'am." He was more than willing to give her anything she asked. He let one finger enter her gently and was greeted with a small whimper. Ron smiled to himself and let another one enter, this time a littler harder than before. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth biting gently and massaging the other with his free hand. He continued these movements until he finally let a third finger enter, stretching her insides slightly, preparing her for what she was in store for. Hermione's whimpers were becoming louder and more frequent. Her breath was coming out in throaty gasps. Ron, his fingers still inside her, leaned over on his free hand and kissed her hard, supressing her moans. "Shh," he whispered placing small kisses over her flushed face. "Someone might hear."

"Ron please," she begged releasing another moan. "I need you inside me now."

Ron couldn't hold back any longer, his jeans were becoming tighter and tighter by his erection. He grabbed the top of her skirt and pulled it down along with her knickers. He took a moment to take her naked, glistened body in. "Gods, Hermione," he whispered as she sat up smiling shyly at him. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I better be," she whispered looking at him huskily. Her eyes wandered down and landed on his jeans. "You're wearing too many clothes." He smiled and reached down to unbutton his jeans. "No," she interrupted putting a hand on his. "Let me."

Ron smiled and moved his hand. Hermione sat up and kissed him unbuttoning his jeans successfully and lowering his zipper. He kicked off his shoes and socks while she pushed him onto his back and pulled down his jeans. She could tell through his boxers just how ready he was. She stared down at the tent that it caused and then up to stare at his blue eyes. She reached for the hem of his boxers and when she reached it, his hand stopped her. "Wait," he gulped hard and even though it was quite dark and the only light that was in the room was from the moonlight, she could still see his face redden.

She knew he was suddenly embarrassed but that wasn't going to stop her from her goal. "Don't get shy on me now Ron," she said, softly pushing his hand away. She heard him breathe deeply and slowly pulled his boxers off. He raised his hips to help her get them off with better ease. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She didn't know normal being that she was still a virgin, but she was pretty sure this wasn't normal. "Is that gonna fit?" she asked, a squeak in her voice.

Ron chuckled at her scared voice. He knew his size was slightly above average, but he tried not to let it go to his head. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said trying to reassure her. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," Hermione said quickly shaking her head still staring at his throbbing member. "I want to." Ron was about to say something when she reached out and touched it. He almost screamed from the pleasure she caused. "Holy Merlin, Hermione," he said through gritted teeth. "A little warning before you do something like that."

Hermione ignored him and continued her investigation on his cock. Her hand moved up and down his length feeling the soft skin over the hardness underneath. She ran a finger along the vein underneath. Ron reached out and grabbed her hand and said roughly, "I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

Hermione smiled at the screwed up look of pain on his face and gently pulled his hand off her and climbed on top of him staddling him. She moaned as his bare hardness rubbed against her wet center. "Oh," she breathed an intense feeling of pleasure going through her body. She rocked her softness against his hardness over and over as the pleasure consumed her. Before she knew what had happened, Ron had grabbed her and pulled her under him. "Why do you like to torture me?" he asked kissing her roughly.

"Ron," Hermione moaned reaching between them to stroke him. "I need you. Please."

He groaned at the desperation in her voice and the feel of her hands on him. His breath coming out in desperate attempts to bring air into his lungs, he poised himself at her entrance. "Ron," Hermione said, her voice quivering.

"What is it?" he asked concerned by her frightened voice. "Are you alright? We can stop if you want."

Hermioned smiled up at him and took a deep breath. She pushed some of his damp hair off of his forehead. "No, I don't want to stop," she said softly, stuttering. "I want this. I want you...I've always wanted you...to be my-my first."

Ron looked at her releaved and smiled a big smile. "Oh," he said giving her a soft kiss. "That's great. You know, 'cause...I've always wanted you to be my first."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at his response. "But I thought," she said stuttering more so. "I mean...I thought you already..."

"No," he said shaking his head, his smile growing wider. "I could never be with anyone...but you."

Hermione had never heard anything more sweet in her life. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard. When they broke apart, they were both struggling for air. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked making sure she was ready.

She nodded her head reassurringly and waited for him to enter her. When she felt his head close to her opening, she spoke outloud once again, "I'm scared. But I want this. I want you."

"I feel the same way," he breathed and bent down and kissed her trying to show her how he really felt about her. He looked into her brown eyes and she looked into his blue ones and finally...he entered.

She tried to prepare herself for the pain she knew it was going to cause her, but nothing could have prepared her for this. He entered her slowly and at once Ron could feel the intense pleasure that overcame him. But he held back knowing it was going to be painful for her. He reached a tight part and knew this was it. "Are you okay?" he asked huskily supressing a moan.

"Yeah," she moaned softly. "Don't stop. Please."

Ron wasn't about to let her down and pushed himself deeper inside her. He could feel her wall breaking and heard her muffled cry. Hermione could feel him spreading her insides and it was painful but at the same time, a painful pleasure. She cried out as he completely filled her. Ron waited until he got used to the feel inside her when he felt her move underneath him. He opened his eyes and saw her looking up at him impatiently. Her hand was resting on his face, her eyes urging him to continue.

Hermione felt him start to move inside her and closed her eyes at the pleasure it brought her. She could hear him start to moan as his thrusts became faster. She needed to feel him closer. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist and whimpered with each thrust he gave. "Oh Ron," she breathed out moaning. "Harder." He obeyed quickly and grunted loudly as the pleasure started to overcome him. He plunged into her harder and faster as he started to lose his composure. He bent down and kissed her hard keeping his head close to her face as he pushed into her forcefully. Hermione moaned loudly as he continued to hit a spot inside her that caused indiscribable pleasure. "Hermione," he moaned outloud thrusting into her again and again.

All of a sudden, Hermione let out a small cry and dug her fingers into his back. Ron, however, didn't notice as he himself let out a low growl and his body went rigid emptying himself inside her and dropped down on top of her sweaty body. Hermione's breathing began to regulate when she noticed Ron's breathing returning to normal as well with his head on her chest. He had moved slightly trying to hold himself off of her as to not crush her. "You won't hurt me if you lay on me," she said in a throaty whisper into his hair.

He raised his head and looked at her with glassy eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice just as hoarse. She nodded her head and he slowly, but surely lowered himself. He was still inside her and she made no object to it. It felt good to be this close to him.

After a few moments, he slowly started to move out of her and onto her side. Hermione groaned at the sudden emptiness she felt. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled lovingly at him. "No," she said running her hands over his sweaty arms. "Quite the opposite."

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "I'm tired," he said sleepily pulling her into his embrace.

She could feel his not so hard member against her naked body and chuckled. "Now that's not the little guy I know," she said rubbing her body against him.

"Hermione," he groaned trying to stop her rubbing. "It's gonna take me awhile to start all over again. Not that I don't want to but well...you know."

"I know," she said kissing him lightly. She reached down and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, a chill running through her as air swept through the room. "I'm pretty tired myself. You sort of wore we out."

Ron chuckled softly into her hair. "We should get some sleep," he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she said smiling happily against his chest.

After a few moments of unsteady breathing, he heard her breath become steady. "Hermione," he whispered softly.

"Yeah," she said sleepily into his arm.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her hair.

She opened her eyes, got up on her elbow and looked into his. She kissed him softly on his lips and whispered into them, "I love you too." She leaned back and smiled, snuggling closer to him and fell asleep.

Ron looked down at the beautiful woman that was sleeping next to him and smiled to himself. _I guess it wasn't a horrible night after all, _he thought to himself. _So this is what Harry meant about liquid courage. Well, I guess it's a good thing. I would have never been able to achieve this if I was sober._

The next morning, Hermione awoke with sunlight pouring into her eyes, a dull pain in her legs and an astounding headache. She was about to lift her hand to pull the curtains to shut out the light when she felt someone move behind her. She froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She turned around slowly facing a very sleeping and very naked Ronald Weasley. Her eyes widened in horror and almost let out a shriek when she realized she too, was naked. Then all of a sudden, the events from the previous night returned in a fast forward motion.

Hermione smiled to herself remembering everything. She especially remembered the last words they exchanged. "What are you smirking at?" Ron asked sleepily bringing her back to the present.

"I just remembered what we did last night," she said moving closer to him and kissed his neck.

"Uh, Hermione," he said uneasily to which she murmured a 'yeah' in his ear then licked it which caused him to shudder. "Maybe...we shouldn't..."

She cut him off when she gave him a passionate kiss and pulled him close. "Oh," she said jumping back a little and smiled looking down his body. He smiled a little embarrassed. She giggled mischieviously. "Well...we're just going to have to deal with that aren't we?"

He looked at her shocked as she threw the covers over them both, forgetting her headache and forgetting her roommates, and straddled him. "Hermione," he managed to breathe out. "Someone could come in."

"So," she said rubbing herself against him to which he groaned loudly. "It's my room too."

She moved against him again and he groaned and picked her up and entered her for the second time in mere hours. They both stopped for a second, her adjusting to his size, him adjusting to his fit. It was Hermione who moved first as she was on top and had all the control. She ground her hips into his and moaned loudly moving her hands over his chest. She decided to tease him a little and slowed her movements. "Do you like that?" she asked seductively. Where did all this come from? Ron never thought he would see the day when Hermione Granger would act like a sex kitten.

"Faster," was all he could manage. Although she was about a hundred pounds ligher than he was, it was kind of hard for him to control any movement with the position in which she had the advantage.

"No," she said slowing her movements to almost a stop. "You need to be punished for last night."

"What?" he asked in disbelief from the pain she was causing him. "I didn't hear any complaints from you."

"Oh no, not that," she giggled softly. "I meant before that."

"Huh?" he said through gritted teeth trying to move his hips upward but for a small girl, her legs were really strong, gripping his waist tightly.

"For ignoring me for someone else," she said, a hint of playful anger in her eyes.

"Now that wasn't my fault, she practically glued herself on me," he said gaining more control. "There was nothing I could do."

"Even so," she said finally thrusting against him a little harder and she couldn't help but release a small gasp. "I wasn't...very...happy..for the ...most part."

"I promise," he said swallowing deeply grabbing her hips. "It won't ...happen...again."

"I know it won't," she said letting out a deep groan and she thrust into him again, her movements slowly quickening in pace. "Now...you're mine."

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and she raised her hips and thrust onto him as fast as she could. She was greeted with very loud and deep moans from the red headed boy underneath her.

Suddenly, a loud shriek came from the doorway. Ron and Hermione both turned their heads sharply at the sound and saw Lavender Brown with her hands over her mouth. "Oh shit," groaned Ron and tried to move Hermione off him, but she again gave him no control.

Hermione surprised him once again by looking over at Lavender all the while continuing her movements and saying, "You see what you lost last night Lavender? This could have been you," she said and then groaned at the pleasure. "Of course...you didn't actually... lose anything...as he was always... mine."

Lavender's look turned from horror to disgust and took one last glance and huffed out of the room. Hermione chuckled to herself. Ron looked at her like he'd never seen her before. He was horrified but at the same time, terribly turned on. He reached up, grabbing her head and pulled it down roughly kissing her. She moaned into his kiss leaning over him and continued to grind into him, occasionally making little swirl motions with her hips. Ron was getting close and grabbed her hips, picking her up and grinding her up and down on his hips, all the while picking up his own to meet her thrusts. It was over suddenly as his orgasm hit him hard and sent her over the edge. The two were once again tangled together covered in sweat, her laying on top of his chest breathlessly.

"What the bloody hell has come over you Hermione?" Ron asked in awe when his strength returned.

She looked up at him, now safely at his side covered with the blankets. "I just realized what I was missing from my life and I don't want anyone taking it away from me?"

"And what were you missing?" he asked moving hair out of her eyes.

"Honestly Ron," she said pushing him away from her. "Sometimes you can be so thick."

Ron chuckled and pulled her to him. "I know what you meant," he said laughing. "But I want to hear it."

Hermione looked at him and smiled at his goofy smile. "You, you worthless git," she said playfully hitting him.

"Okay, okay," he said laughing, grabbing her arm. But he couldn't resist. "But what makes you think you had me in the first place."

"Ron, you stupid prat," she said throwing his hands off her. She started to get up when he grabbed her and held her against him in a tight hold, both on their knees with the blanket wrapped around them.

"Hermione," he said softly to her pouty face. "Look at me. Please." She looked at him, still displaying her look of pout. Ron couldn't help but smile. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione's mouth twitched in a small smile but quickly replaced it with a tight line. Ron laughed. "I was joking," he said cupping her face and forcing her to look in his eyes before speaking softly. "I have always been, am now, and will always be truly and only...yours."

Hermione's lower lip trembled at his words, a tiny tear escaping her eye. Ron reached up and wiped it away. "I may have been drunk when I told you this last night," he said looking down and looked up suddenly looking serious. "And I don't know if you believed me then but I'm telling you now. Though I'm a little hung over but I'm still sober. I love you Hermione. I always have and I always will."

Hermione's face screwed up a little trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but a few escaped against her will. "I love you too Ron," she choked out throwing her arms around him. They shared the deepest, most passionate kiss to date when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well, isn't this a tender moment?" a deep voice said from the doorway.

Hermione squealed and although they were both covered with the blanket, jumped behind Ron trying to hide herself. Ron rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. "What are you doing in here Harry?" Ron asked closing the curtains around Hermione's four poster bed so they could both change into some clothes.

"I see you two are on good terms," he said with laughter in his voice.

"You better be gone by the time I'm dressed Harry," Hermione yelled through the curtains. "Or you'll wish the dementors had gotten to you first."

"Now is that any way to give thanks to the person that caused this uh...," he said chuckling. "Little miracle to happen."

Hermione emerged from the curtains and jumped off her bed and headed directly toward Harry. Harry stepped back a little scared. Hermione reached up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and hugged him tightly, "Thanks," she whispered in his ear.  
Harry grinned. "So what happened to you last night?" Ron asked getting off the bed fully dressed as well. "You look, I don't know a little relieved."

Harry grinned a wide smile and sat on one of the other beds with an amused face. "Let's just say I took one for the team last night," he said patting the bed.

"Huh?" Ron asked scratching his head confused. Hermione was just as confused as Ron.

Harry noticed the confused look on her face as well and rolled his eyes. "Your roommate didn't come back last night did she?" he asked making Hermione think. "But she came back oh about fifteen minutes ago. Is that right?" _It was about fifteen minutes ago, but how did he- oh, _she thought finally realizing it.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said shaking a finger at him. "You didn't have to. I expected her to walk in on us."

"Don't worry about it Hermione," he said waving her apology. "It actually wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty good."

Ron stared back and forth at the two of them in conversation. "Will someone please let me know what you two are talking about?" he asked in frustration. "Some of us here are kind of thick you know."

Hermione and Harry stared at each other and burst out laughing. Ron looked at them as if they were both mental. "Fine," he said nodding his head. "Don't tell me. I'll figure it out for myself."

Harry shook his head. "I'll leave you two alone," he said moving toward the door. "I'll see you in the room later Ron."

Harry waved goodbye as Ron sat on the bed. Hermione looked over at him and went over and sat in his lap. Ron looked at her and smiled as she bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you," he said running a hand through her hair.

"You know," she said smiling at him. "I could get used to this."

Ron smiled and then crinkled his brow in frustration. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking about what Harry mentioned earlier," he said shifting her more comfortably in his lap. "Why didn't Lavender interrupt us last night instead of this morning? And what did Harry mean about taking one for the team?" He thought for a second longer when it suddenly came to him. "Ooohhh."

Hermione laughed at his revelation. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked hugging him tightly.

"Well," Ron said as she placed small kisses on his neck. "I could think of a few things."

THE END


End file.
